


Vingt-deux

by SankaMalfoy



Series: thecommodore_squid (orphan_account) traductions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Everyone is a Veteran, Choose Your Adventure, Depression, French, Hopeful Ending, Is This SamSteve, Is This SteveBucky, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Spy Natasha Romanov, Suicide Attempt, TRADUCTION, Translation, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, kind of, other cameos - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « C'est Lucky, » déclara Clint quand un chien se glissa entre lui et Natasha. Le harnais de Lucky était éblouissant, comme les matins dans le désert et les explosions la nuit.« Est-ce qu'il aide ? » demanda Natasha.Clint posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir devant lui. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. »Natasha jeta un regard à Steve, l'air déterminé. Il résista à l'envie soudaine de baisser ses manches. À la place, il plongea ses ongles dans la peau plissée sur ses avants-bras.AKAUn UA dans lequel Steve est un vétéran qui essaie juste de survivre (ou pas).





	Vingt-deux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528749) by [thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid). 



> L'auteur a écrit cette histoire pour le Veteran's Day. Pour remercier ces hommes et ces femmes pour leurs services. 
> 
> C'est la deuxième histoire de cet auteur que je traduis.  
> Là où "Prisoniers de New York" est mélancolique, celui-ci est plus sombre et dépressif.

* * *

 

**VINGT-DEUX**

* * *

 

Natasha bougeait nerveusement sa jambe.

 

Steve essayait de l'ignorer alors qu'il fixait sans la voir la télévision, et qu'elle l'observait intensément. Et _merde_.

 

Il bougea ses doigts.

 

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? » murmura Natasha d'une voix rauque, craquant la première.

 

« Rien, » répondit Steve.

 

Natasha baissa les yeux sur les points de suture sur les avants-bras de Steve. « Est-ce que je dois te menacer de d'envoyer dans un centre de réhabilitation ? »

 

« Non, » cracha Steve, croisant finalement son regard.

 

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? »

 

 _Peut-être me laisser mourir la prochaine putain de fois_ , c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais il resta silencieux.

 

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? » insista Natasha, et cette fois sa voix était petite et fragile.

 

« Rien, » répéta Steve, essayant de prendre un ton doux. « Rien. »

 

Natasha baissa la tête.

 

* * *

 

« Il souffre de dépression et d'un PTSD, » Steve entendit Natasha dire au docteur.

 

Banner fronça les sourcils en direction de Steve. « A-t-il été diagnostiqué ? »

 

« Pas officiellement, mais... »

 

« Mais... » acquiesça Banner avec sympathie. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois. « Je recommanderai grandement une hospitalisation dans un programme de thérapie de groupe. Je vais vous chercher quelques brochures. »

 

Natacha s'affaissa un peu. « Merci. »

 

Banner fit une pause au pied du lit de Steve, et il se força à ne pas gigoter. « Ça... » commença-t-il, déglutissant fortement. « Ça ira mieux. Avec la thérapie. »

 

« Allez-vous faire foutre, » souffla Steve.

 

Banner hocha encore la tête. « Yep. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. N'arrêtez pas de vous battre Capitaine. »

 

Steve foudroya du regard Natasha et elle lui rendit.

 

* * *

 

« Est-ce que tu veux garder les bandages ? » demanda Natasha, affectant une attitude naturelle alors que Steve entrait dans le studio qui lui servait d'appartement.

 

Steve envoya la gaze dans sa direction pour toute réponse.

 

Il s'assit par terre. Observant les lignes irrégulières qu'il avait tracé dans ses veines.

 

Natasha s'assit à côté de lui. « Parle moi ? »

 

Steve soupira, fermant les yeux. « Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, » marmonna-t-il.

 

« Steve. »

 

« Ne me fais pas hospitaliser, s'il te plaît, » plaida-t-il, la voix brisée. « Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis juste... Je veux juste... »

 

Natasha lui prit les mains, et Steve baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche son torse. Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. »

 

« Je le sais, » répondit calmement Natacha. « Dieu, viens ici. »

 

Steve se roula en boule et se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Natasha. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans son dos.

 

« Tu me fais peur, » déclara-t-elle.

 

« Je me fais peur, aussi. »

 

« Est-ce ça ne te fatigue pas ? »

 

Steve serra les poings. « Si. Dieu, c'est pourquoi j'ai... »

 

« Ne t'avise pas, » siffla Natasha. « Se suicider n'est pas la seule solution pour arrêter d'avoir peur. »

 

« Ouais, » dit Steve d'une voix hantée.

 

« Donne-moi un mois, » dit Natasha. « Je crois que j'ai une idée. S'il te plaît. Donne-moi un mois. »

 

Steve ferma les yeux. « D'accord. »

 

* * *

 

Le truc marrant, c'était que ça ne l'était absolument pas.

 

Natasha traîna Steve dans un petit local au milieu de Brooklyn. L'homme à l'accueil se présenta, disant que son nom était Clint et son sourire avait la même distance que Steve voyait tous les jours dans son miroir. Il laissa tomber son stylo trois fois pendant leur conversation, Natasha le ramassant pour lui. Les mains de Clint n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, et après la troisième fois, il le posa délibérément.

 

« C'est Lucky, » déclara Clint quand un chien se glissa entre lui et Natasha. Le harnais de Lucky était éblouissant, comme les matins dans le désert et les explosions la nuit.

 

« Est-ce qu'il aide ? » demanda Natasha.

 

Clint posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir devant lui. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

 

Natasha jeta un regard à Steve, l'air déterminé. Il résista à l'envie soudaine de baisser ses manches. À la place, il plongea ses ongles dans la peau plissée de ses avants-bras.

 

« Mon partenaire est à l'arrière, il traîne avec les chiens. Vous voulez venir les voir ? »

 

Clint avait deux grands appareils auditifs de chaque côté de la tête, et ses mains tremblaient de telle façon que Steve déglutit nerveusement. Il marcha à reculons pour garder Steve et Natasha dans sa ligne de vision, et Lucky prit la tête, couvrant ses arrières.

 

Le partenaire de Clint était assit par terre, le dos contre des caisses. Sa main... son unique main... enfouie dans la fourrure d'un Berger Allemand. « Je suis Bucky, » dit-il avec un sourire fatigué mais véritable. Des longues mèches de cheveux noirs ondulés entouraient ses pommettes. « Et c'est Rosalind. »

 

« Rosalind ? » répéta Natasha.

 

Bucky haussa les épaules. « D'après Rosalind Franklin. »

 

« Bucky est un nerd, » ajouta plaisamment Clint. « Son chat s'appelle Nikola Tesla. »

 

Bucky rougit mais releva le menton. « Ne parle pas de Tesla comme ça. »

 

Steve détourna les yeux.

Clint retourna dans la première pièce, et Natasha observa tranquillement alors que Bucky présentait un certain nombre de chien à Steve. C'était complètement et totalement stupide. Le dernier plan de Natasha pour l'éloigner de ses idées suicidaires. C'était...

 

Merde.

 

Steve prit une profonde et étonnamment calme inspiration et racla ses ongles tout le long de son avant-bras. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention quand Natasha eut un mouvement de recul.

 

« C'est Devil Dinosaur, c'est un bâtard, » était en train de dire Bucky.

 

« Est-ce que Dinosaur est son nom de famille ? » demanda doucement Steve et il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique.

 

Bucky cligna des yeux de surprise, comme si découvrait seulement maintenant que Steve avait la capacité de parler. « Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi comme ça. »

 

« Comment vous y avait pensé ? »

 

Bucky sourit, et même si son expression était légèrement tendue, c'était quand même agréable à voir. « Comme à un nom composé, peut-être. Comme Mary-Kate. Ou un truc dans le genre. »

 

« Devil-Dinosaur à cinq syllabes, » remarqua Steve.

 

« Vous pouvez l'appeler Devil. Je doute qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire. »

 

C'était stupide. Tellement stupide. Steve redevint silencieux, se souvenant qu'il voulait mourir.

 

« Est-ce que vous serez capable de prendre soin d'un chien ? » demanda prudemment Bucky et Steve releva brusquement la tête, les yeux étrécis. Bucky leva les mains. « Whoa, mec. C'est okay si vous n'êtes pas encore à ce stade pour l'instant. Mais, Clint et moi sommes responsable de ces chiens. On ne peut pas vous en confier un si il y a une possibilité qu'il souffre sous votre garde, ou qu'il manque de quoi que se soit. »

 

Et Bucky marquait un point. Steve ne pouvait même pas prendre soin de son unité. Ou de lui. Il jeta un regard à Natasha. « C'est... »

 

« Je vis chez lui, » déclara Natasha, ce qui était vrai. « Si il y a quoi que se soit, je serait toujours là pour gérer. »

 

Bucky hocha la tête, se détendant visiblement. « Okay, c'est parfait. Pour l'instant. On verra bien. » Il se retourna vers Steve, et Steve gigota avec inconfort. « Devil Dinosaur n'est qu'à moitié entraîné. Il sait s'asseoir et quelques autres petits trucs mais vous allez devoir venir tous les deux pour des leçons deux fois par semaine. »

 

« Génial, » s'exclama Natasha. « On vous doit combien ? »

 

« Rien, » répondit Bucky en haussant les épaules. « On est un organisme à but non-lucratif. »

 

Steve cligna des paupières quand soudainement le gros animal noir se mit en train de pousser sa main avec sa tête, demandant des caresses. Steve caressa distraitement les oreilles du chien qui soupira.

 

Bucky et Clint donnèrent à Natasha et Steve leurs numéros personnels et professionnels. « Appelez si il y a quoi que se soit qui arrive. »

 

Et Steve avait un chien.

 

* * *

 

Devil observa le minuscule appartement de Steve comme si il avait aucun idée de quoi faire. Steve s'assit sur le sol et Devil s'assit à moitié sur ses genoux.

 

Le poids était... étonnement agréable.

 

« Il est mignon, » remarqua Natasha. « Tu crois qu'il est croisé quoi ? »

 

« J'y connais rien en chien, » répondit Steve, et il pouvait à peine s'entendre par dessus le son assourdissant du sang dans ses oreilles.

 

Devil lui lécha la main.

 

* * *

 

Les cauchemars n'étaient jamais les mêmes, mais ils suivaient tous le même schéma.

 

Éblouissant. Froid. Sang.

 

Steve inspira, tremblant. Il y avait quelque chose de froid pressé contre sa joue et il sursauta.

 

Le chien... le... Devil... Devil Dinosaur... sa truffe était pressée contre la peau de Steve. Steve frissonna à nouveau, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Devil se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'estomac de Steve.

 

« Merde, » souffla Steve. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer, essaya de ne pas se noyer dans ses larmes, essaya de... de... « Putain. »

 

Natasha se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et ne dit rien alors que Steve s'accrochait désespérément à ce stupide chien et pleurait.

 

* * *

 

« Est-ce que tu as un problème de santé ? » demanda Clint quand Natasha traîna Steve et Devil à la boutique pour un entraînement ou un truc du genre.

 

« Hein ? » dit Steve.

 

« Je suis sourds, » déclara Clint. « Donc on a appris à Lucky a reconnaître certain signes. Il manque un bras à Bucky. Rosalind peut attraper des choses à sa place. » Clint laissa tomber son stylo et ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il atterrit. « Si tu as, je sais pas, du diabète ou un truc du genre, on peut apprendre à Devil à faire quelque chose quand ton taux de sucre est trop haut. »

 

Steve cligna des paupières quelques fois. « Je... »

 

Clint attendit. Natasha lui jeta un regard dur. Devil éternua.

 

Il se racla la gorge. « Je suis sourd d'une oreille. Et je... ma jambe... genoux. Mon genoux. »

 

« D'accord. Okay. On peut travailler là-dessus. » Clint ramassa son stylo et commença à jouer avec. « Juste pour te prévenir, il y a d'autres personnes présentent pour entraîner leur chien. Alors... ne flippe pas. »

 

 _Ne flippe pas_. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

 

À l'arrière, Bucky était debout à côté de Rosalind, parlant calmement avec trois autres personnes.

 

Steve chercha les sorties. Devil cogna la main de Steve avec son museau, et Steve lui grattouilla distraitement la truffe.

 

« Hey, » lança Bucky quand il vit Steve. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder.

 

Steve se voûta et hocha la tête.

 

Les trois autre personnes se présentèrent. Maria Hill avait un regard dur et un tic à la mâchoire. Frank Castle avait les poings serrés et tapait du pied. Et Carol Danvers avait le dos raide et les épaules tendues.

 

Face à eux, Steve se sentait petit, pas à sa place, et le bienvenue, tout à la fois.

 

Travailler avec Devil était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Devil semblait aimé Steve, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et il avait déjà les bases donc il ne partait pas de rien.

 

Ils travaillèrent pour qu'il aide Steve à se relever si sa jambe ne voulait pas coopérer. Et Devil semblait... heureux... de le faire.

 

Natasha revint le chercher après quelques heures avec un café et un bagel. Steve donna la moitié du bagel à Devil.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait un vétéran à quelques rues de l'appartement de Steve.

 

Il ne faisait jamais la manche. Il était d'une discrétion totale et il se contentait de rester assit contre un mur avec son chien.

 

Steve se sentait toujours nauséeux quand il lui passait devant, mais aujourd'hui, il alla s'asseoir à côté du type et laissa Devil faire connaissance avec ce nouveau chien.

 

L'homme lui jeta un regard. « Salut, » dit-il avec suspicion.

 

« Est-ce que le centre pour vétérans t'a fichu dehors ? » demanda Steve.

 

L'homme cligna des paupières, décontenancé. « Ouais. En plus, ce putain de chien coûte une fortune. » Sa voix sonnait amère et tendre, tout à la fois. Steve sourit légèrement. Le mouvement ne lui sembla pas naturel.

 

« Je m'appelle Steve, » se présenta-t-il.

 

« Sam, » répondit le type. « Sam Wilson. »

 

« Tu es revenu depuis quand ? »

 

« Environ deux ans. Et je ne suis totalement à la rue que depuis cet été. Et toi ? »

 

« Quelques mois, » dit Steve. Devil arrêta de renifler le chien de Sam et s'assit sur les cuisses de Steve avec un soupir.

 

« Bonne chance, » lâcha Sam, et il semblait sincère.

 

Steve hocha la tête. « Ouais. Pareil pour toi. » Il se racla la gorge. « C'est quoi le nom de ton chien ? »

 

« Redwing, » répondit Sam, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Redwing releva la tête. « Et le tien ? »

 

« Devil Dinosaur. »

 

Sam eut un rire, bas et rauque, et ça sonnait agréablement. « Mignon. »

 

« Écoute, » dit Steve. « J'ai pas grand chose mais... »

 

Sam secoua la tête. « Je ne demande pas la charité. »

 

Steve donna ses gants à Sam malgré tout. « Il va faire froid. » Il se racla la gorge, regardant ailleurs. « Et... et si jamais tu a besoin d'un endroit où rester... »

 

« Tu me connais pas, » répliqua Sam avec incompréhension.

 

« Je sais. » acquiesça calmement Steve. « Il y a un appartement vide en face du mien. Je crois que quelqu'un a été tué là, et personne n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de nettoyer du coup personne ne veut l'acheter. »

 

« Tu vends du rêve, » remarqua sarcastiquement Sam.

 

« Si on nettoie sans que mon propriétaire ne s'en rende compte, tu pourrais probablement y squatter. Merde, même si elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne ferait probablement rien. C'est une vétéran de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. »

 

Sam soupira. « J'y penserai. » Il regarda Steve avec un air interrogateur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es... sympa... avec moi ? »

 

Steve haussa les épaules. « Je sais ce que c'est d'être ignoré, » dit-il simplement.

 

« Non, tu ne sais pas, homme blanc, » rétorqua Sam. « Pas vraiment. » Et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait. « Mais merci quand même. »

Steve haussa encore les épaules. « Ouais. »

 

* * *

 

Maria Hill fut la première à parler pendant les entraînements.

 

« Il y a eu une frappe de drone sur la ville qu'on surveillait depuis quelques mois. Je travaillais aux alentours de l'école. » Elle déglutit convulsivement. Elle ne regardait personne, les yeux fixés sur sa chienne, Birdie, alors qu'elle murmurait. « Et après. Vous savez. »

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Frank Castle dit :

 

« J'ai presque blessé ma fille hier. »

 

Et Carol Danvers :

 

« Je donnais les ordres, et je les ai envoyé à la mort. »

 

Steve ne disait rien, mais il lui arrivait de surprendre leurs regards s'attardant sur ses avant-bras et il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression de leur devoir quelque chose.

 

Un jour froid et humide, Bucky expliqua ce qui était arrivé à son bras, alors qu'il frottait son moignon. « IED. Vous connaissez le topo. Je suis pas le premier dont le bras explose pour rien, et je ne serai pas le dernier. »

 

« J'étais à côté de lui, » ajouta Clint. « Il m'a poussé à l'abri. Je serai mort sinon. À la place, je suis juste sourd. » Il sourit.

 

Natasha ne restait jamais pour les entraînements. « C'est comme un groupe de thérapie, ou un truc du genre. Je peux pas m'imposer. »

 

« Tu es aussi une vétéran, » remarqua doucement Steve.

 

« Toi et moi on sait que ce que j'ai vécu est différent. »

 

Peut-être bien. Natasha avait été espionne. En général, ça amenait les gens à ne pas lui faire confiance.

 

Sauf Steve, apparemment.

 

Le jour où Devil comprit enfin comment rester parfaitement statique, Steve dit calmement, « Je suis le seul qui reste, » et n'ajouta rien, ne prenant pas la peine d'élaborer pour répondre aux airs mi-confus, mi-sympathiques.

 

* * *

 

« J'ai trouvé un job au centre pour les vétérans, » annonça Sam alors que Steve s’asseyait à côté de lui pour leur non-officielle-mais-quand-même-officielle discussion bi-hebdomadaire.

 

Steve lui jeta un regard étrange. « Mais... »

 

« Je crois que le seul moyen de changer les choses est de le faire depuis l'intérieur, » expliqua Sam. « Qui sait. Peut-être que je pourrais économiser assez pour me payer cet appartement pourri dans ton immeuble. »

 

Steve laissa échapper un éclat de rire, et c'était un son qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'entendre.

 

* * *

 

Natasha avait quitté la ville pour le week-end, et Steve avait sortit le seul pistolet qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher. Il le posa sur le sol, en face de lui et l'observa.

 

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le métal. Le métal sentait comme le sang. Sang. Éblouissant. Froid.

 

L'absolution semblait résider dans son canon.

 

Le truc, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser parler son âme d'artiste, la première fois. Il aurait dû coupé directement une artère ; il aurait été parti avant que Natasha ne puisse le traîner à l'hôpital. Mais il voulait que ça soit beau. Sang. Éblouissant. Beau.

 

Mais se suicider n'avait rien avoir avec un putain de tableau.

 

Devil gémit après ce qui lui parut des siècles. Il s'assit lourdement sur les genoux de Steve.

 

Les mains tremblantes, Steve laissa tomber l'arme. « Merde, » dit-il, la voix serrée. Il la démonta rapidement et jeta les morceaux loin de lui. Il enfonça son visage dans la fourrure de Devil. « _Merde_. »

 

Des heures plus tard, allongé sur le dos au sol, Devil assit sur son torse, il avait l'impression de ne plus suffoquer.

 

« Je ne devrais même pas avoir cette arme, » dit-il distraitement à Devil qui lui lécha le nez.

 

Quand Natasha revint, il lui tendit le pistolet sans un mot. Elle le prit sans rien dire, s'interdisant de laisser la moindre trace de peur filtrer dans son regard. Steve s'assit par terre avec Devil et ne bougea pas du reste de la journée.

 

* * *

 

A la fin de son entraînement Devil obtint un harnais éclatant.

 

Éblouissant. Sang. Froid.

 

Steve ne fit pas attention à la couleur.

 

Frank Castle donna une accolade à Steve et lui dit qu'ils devraient se regarder un match de baseball, un de ces quatre. Maria Hill lui serra la main et lui souhaita bonne chance. Carol Danvers le salua et ne fit aucune promesse.

 

Natasha proposa un rendez-vous à Clint qui laissa tomber son stylo en acceptant.

 

Steve était à l'arrière pendant que Bucky nourrissait le reste des chiens. « Je me suis réveiller avec Nikola Tesla couché sur mon visage. Encore. J'ai cru qu'on essayait de m'étouffer pendant un instant mais non. Ce chat est un bâtard. »

 

« Je suis allergique au chat, » déclara Steve.

 

Bucky lui jeta un sourire fatigué. « Pauvre petite chose. »

 

« Je survivrai, » répliqua Steve. Il regarda Rosalind entrer dans la pièce. « Pourquoi tous tes animaux portent le nom de scientifiques. »

 

« De scientifiques spoliés, » précisa Bucky. « Watson et Crick se sont appropriés la découverte de l'ADN de Rosalind Franklin. Et Edison a réussi à convaincre que son idée était meilleure parce qu'il était meilleur business man que scientifique. Et Tesla ne savait pas comment vendre son idée alors qu'elle était meilleure. »

 

« Oh, » lâcha Steve. « Mais pourquoi nommer tes animaux d'après eux ? »

 

« Je sais pas, » répondit Bucky, se raidissant légèrement. « Je les aime bien. » Il gratta les oreilles de Rosalind. « Si j'ai un autre animal, je l'appellerai Bhaskaracharya. »

 

« Qui ? »

 

« Le type qui a découvert la gravité. »

 

« Évidement. » Il y eut un silence seulement à moitié étrange. « Cinq syllabes, » lâcha Steve.

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Bhas-kar-ach-ar-ya. Cinq syllabes. »

 

Les yeux de Bucky se plissèrent. « De-vil Di-no-saur. »

 

« Yep. »

 

* * *

 

« Regarde ça, » dit Sam. Lui et Steve étaient installés à la bibliothèque par qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient les moyens d'avoir un ordinateur. Ou le wi-fi. « C'est ce type. »

 

« Le prince du Wakanda ? » lu Steve. « Il a visité le centre ? »

 

Sam hocha la tête avec ferveur. « Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais juste... regarde. Regarde-le. Il est beau, hein. »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Wow. »

 

« Tu crois qu'il va donner un paquet de fric ? »

 

Sam se pencha en arrière et glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts. « On peut toujours rêver, mec. »

 

* * *

 

Steve croisa Bucky à PetSmart.

 

« Tesla a détruit la moitié de ses jouets pour montrer son mécontentement au sujet de son changement de régime, » expliqua Bucky.

 

Steve sourit légèrement. « Devil va bientôt manqué de nourriture. »

 

Ils terminèrent à Central Park parce que Devil insistait pour une longue ballade et que Rosalind avait joyeusement acquiescé.

 

Steve traçait distraitement les cicatrices sur son avant-bras du bout des ongles, appuyant juste assez pour laisser des traces rouges, mais pas assez pour que son sang coule. Bucky l'observait prudemment.

 

« Tu peux demander, » dit Steve. « Mais je ne répondrai peut-être pas. »

 

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

 

Ça c'était une question facile. « Quelques semaines avant que Nat ne me force à adopter Devil. »

 

« Est-ce que tu as réessayé depuis ? »

 

Steve fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce qu'il s'était passé avec le pistolet comptait ? Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis pas sûr. »

 

Bucky grimaça. « Un type de mon unité s'est suicidé, il y a quelques années. Il était bourré. Il s'est pendu avec sa ceinture. »

 

Steve murmura. « Pas vraiment mon style. »

 

« Et c'est quoi ton style ? »

 

Froid. Éblouissant. Sang. Steve haussa les épaules.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Bucky à voix basse.

 

« Classifié, » répondit mollement Steve.

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« La majorité. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Mon unité. Ils sont tous... »

 

« Morts ? »

 

Steve hocha la tête.

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

« Ne le soit pas, » souffla Steve, tremblant nerveusement. Devil fit demi-tour pour venir s'appuyer contre les jambes de Steve.

 

* * *

 

Sam était calme.

 

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Steve.

 

Sam prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration. « C'est vraiment dur d'être patriote en ce moment, » dit-il sans développer.

 

« Ouais, » acquiesça Steve dans un souffle, regardant la télévision sur laquelle défilaient les informations sans le son. « Ça l'est. »

 

* * *

 

C'était difficile d'être patriote. C'était difficile de sortir du lit. C'était difficile de se forcer à manger. C'était difficile de sortir de son appartement. C'était difficile d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. C'était difficile de penser. C'était difficile de respirer. C'était difficile de ne pas sauter du pont de Brooklyn à chaque fois qu'il y passait.

 

* * *

 

« On a changé le monde, » déclara Sam. « A une époque. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Steve.

 

« Je veux dire qu'on a sauvé des vies et qu'on en a prises. On a changé le monde, mais on a _seulement_ changé le monde. »

 

« Hein ? »

 

« On a rien fait qui ait du sens, » dit Sam. « Il y a toujours du feu dans le ciel, et il y a toujours des gens qui ont tellement peur qu'ils blessent d'autres personnes ; des gens qui nous détestent pour essayer de les sauver. Et c'est toujours pareil alors même qu'on a changé des choses. On en a changé, mais on a pas changé ce qui importe vraiment. »

 

« Oh, » lâcha Steve.

 

Le regard de Sam se fit plus dur. « Un jour, je vais faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Et même si ce n'est qu'une seule personne, je vais changer le monde. »

 

« Tu as changé le mien, » pointa doucement Steve, et Sam resta silencieux.

 

Il serra l'épaule de Steve. « Toi aussi. »

 

Steve repoussa une soudaine envie de pleurer.

 

* * *

 

Bucky était assit à côté de Steve devant l'entrée de son immeuble, Devil et Rosalind immuablement prés d'eux. Steve se sentait...

 

Pas mieux. Ce n'était pas si simple. Mais...

 

« Devil serait énervé si je me tuais. »

 

Bucky se figea. « Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il finalement.

 

Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'en être sorti mais plutôt d'avoir écarté tout ça et de commencer à penser à aller mieux.

 

* * *

 

Natasha arrêta de passer toutes ses nuits chez Steve.

 

Sam s'installa de l'autre côté du palier.

 

* * *

 

Steve était assit sur le toit, pensant au futur et au passé.

 

Éblouissant. Froid. Sang.

 

Le soleil lui rappelait le flash de lumière éblouissant qui avait été la fin du début ; imprimé de façon permanente sous ses paupières alors qu'il fixait le plafond et priait pour que tout soit finalement fini pour de bon.

 

Le vent lui blessait le nez, lui faisait pleurer les yeux sous sa morsure. Et il se souvenait de sa peau devenant engourdie, tremblante alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Le dernier moment de conscience délirante avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. La morsure du métal froid qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

 

Il observa ses avants-bras et le sang obstinément emprisonné sous sa peau. Il observa son genoux et se rappela le claquement des muscles et des os quand ils avaient tiré, le canon du fusil à pompe collé dessus. Il y avait eu le sang pendant des jours et des secondes et des années ; et Steve avait subi tout ça.

 

Ça faisait mal.

 

« 22 vétérans se suicident tous les jours, » dit Steve à Devil.

 

Devil lui jeta un regard triste et se roula en boule, se laissant lourdement tomber sur les genoux de Steve.

 

Steve prit une profonde inspiration. « J'aurai été l'un d'entre eux sans toi. » Il essuya ses yeux. « Je pourrai toujours. »

 

Devil ne pouvait pas parler mais c'était certainement une bonne chose parce que Steve n’avait pas réellement envie de parler. Pas pour l'instant. Pas avant longtemps.

 

Éblouissant. Il toucha le harnais de Devil.

 

Froid. Il glissa ses doigts sur le ventre de Devil.

 

Sang. Les battements du cœur de Devil étaient réguliers contre les genoux de Steve.

 

Et il regarda le coucher de soleil avec son chien, commençant à croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se blesser les yeux pour le reste de sa vie.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ?


End file.
